When Involved with a Predicament of the Froggy Type
by GUMIKU
Summary: A story based off an odd dream of mine that I just so happened to have before I began writing it up. I'm adding details that weren't included as to create a sense of background to it. (found this at the bottom of a drawer)
1. Nano presents: Gender-Camera!

A bright lavender Keronian was making her way through a strange-feeling lab. Her name is Nano, an odd subject of HQ's sent to Keroro's platoon for testing. She had a large greenish-white gem for a symbol, inquisitive grey eyes, a basic black cap, and bright blue glasses. Seems like an average-at-first-sight girl, right? What do you mean no? Who needs your opinion? Actually maybe I do need- Moving on...

It had been over three weeks after her arrival, and all but one member of the platoon had gained a form of respect towards her, and she was now visiting this member. The Sergeant Major Kururu is who he's called. Yes, that's it. That's at least what Nano was informed. Who doesn't know that creep?

"Your mission is to drive on Keroro's platoon with their mission. You are required to at least gain respect from each of the members." were her orders.

"Kururu? I need to ask you a favor." Nano called out after she found him.

"What do you want this time, Nano?" he growled back.

"I need a ray gun in the form of a camera." she said.

"What is it for?" Kururu wondered without much interest.

"I want it to have the ability to change people's genders." the lavender female replied. This interested Kururu.

"Go on..." the hacker sat up straighter.

"Since Garuru's platoon is coming over in about ten days, I'll include them in the fun." Nano continued, "I will have everyone get in for a photo, but, instead of a photo, they'll be gender-flipped. Simple as that." she winked.

"Kuku~ I'm in." Kururu chuckled.

"I give you until the day before they come in." Nano sighed when Kururu went silent.

"Why only nine days?" he said darkly.

"Because I need to have it before they come in, or they'll be suspicious." Nano insisted.

"Ku~ Reasonable." Kururu sighed.

"Just the way I like it." Nano smiled, "Start on it now please." Nano walked out of the room before Kururu could say anything else.

(time skip because I can)

Nano practically danced into Kururu's lab on the day the camera was to be done.

"Hold on, miss headache! Ku~ I'm not quite done with it." Kururu growled.

"Can I at least watch you finish it, please?" Nano whined.

"Fine." the sergeant major sighed. There was no getting this girl off his shoulder, was there?

"Yay!" the lavender girl cheered victoriously.

For three agonizingly long hours, Nano unblinkingly watched the yellow devil complete the gender-camera for her.

"Ku~ Done." he said, "Now you owe me, Nano."

"I knew that from the very second you agreed to make this." Nano shrugged, "So what is it I need to do?"

"Nah, I'll tell you after the effects of the camera wear off. Kukuku~" Kururu chuckled.

"Just as expected from a guy like you." Nano said in monotone. Kururu sighed. Could he ever catch her off guard with anything? Apparantly not so far.

"Well, how about you get your butt out of my lab before I kick it out?" Kururu threatened.

"You could've been more polite." Nano grabbed the camera, dramatically turned away, and walked off.

"Tch. Snooty HQ experiment subjects. Ku~" Kururu muttered under his breath.

* * *

**OH. MY. GOD. What's this? A non-crossover story? A non-MLPKero story? Ah well. It's my decision what I write and when I write it.**

**I found this crap lying at the bottom of my drawer and it interested me. :) It will be continued.**

**I am still working on the Decode sequel, so hang on and be patient, my lovely munchkins. GUMIKU out!**


	2. Kururu presents: It's Nano's Fault

Garuru's ship hovered invisibly over the Hinata's house as the platoon that came along with it conversed with Keroro's platoon. It can do that? REALLY_?_ How much of the outside world am I missing?!

"Well, Keroro. Nano seems rather comfortable with your hospitality. What sort of torture is she bringing you?" Garuru said.

"Wait... How do you know she tortures us?" Keroro gasped.

"Let's say you weren't the only platoon she was placed in for testing." Zoruru sighed.

"Oh, I would _never_ torture these fine men... *cough*yesIwould*cough*" Nano smiled with sarcasm.

"Remember all those pranks we pulled on everyone, Miss Nano?" Taruru giggled.  
"How could I not? That was the last time I saw Garuru-kun like that, so I shall always treasure our prank reign of terror." Nano smiled proudly, "I still have the photo."

"What did you do to him?" Giroro demanded.

"Permanent markers plus Taruru and me plus passed-out-like-in-a-coma Garuru-kun equals fun." Nano smirked.

"He locks his room's door to this day because of it." Taruru burst out laughing.

"Here's the photo." Nano shoved it in front of Giroro's face. The corporal could barely keep himself from laughing.

"Well, Garuru... I see you kind of... Um... Didn't notice them doing this..." Giroro couldn't help but crack up a little. The lieutenant just sighed.

"Oh, come on, Garuru-kun! Don't act like you didn't have a little fun with it afterwards!" Nano whined.

"Nano." Garuru said.

"You're no fun anymore." Nano pouted.

"Nano." Garuru spoke louder.

"And you won't admit that-" Nano started again.

"NANO." Garuru said even louder.

"_WHAT_." Nano growled.

"Just like you always are." Garuru chuckled, "Quick to think, quick to assume, quick to act, but slow to answer. Just a test to see how much you've improved. Not much I see."

"GARURU-KUN, YOU-" Nano tried to think of a word not too rude.

"Jerk?" Garuru finished for her, "Like you've always said about me. You've not changed one bit." Nano gave a pouty lip.

"Well I can predict you just as you can predict me, at least." Nano smirked as Garuru sighed.

"Ku~" Kururu suddenly chuckled.

"HEY EVERYONE! PICTURE TIME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! GET ON THE COUCH!" Nano yelled. Everyone in the room immediately posed on the couch.

"DORORO, GET OUT OF THE VENT! WE'RE TAKING A PICTURE! ZORURU, GET YOUR HALF-METAL BUTT IN HERE OR YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!" Nano called out. The two assassins entered the room and took place in the group.

"Everybody say macadamian nut cakes!" the lavender girl said. When nobody said anything, she sighed.

"Ok, just say cheese." she growled, pressing the camera button. A pink light enveloped everyone on the couch, who each yelled in unison from the sudden light. Details hurt my brain. Explosion.

* * *

**I know these are ridiculously short chapters, but I want to make it as suspenseful as possible. I like making people anxiously await their next serving of pure story-ness. ;) Please wait for my updates and new stories. I have a tight schedule quite often. Mornings are my hotspots, occasionally evenings, for updates. Patience is a good virtue. GUMIKU out!**


End file.
